


Любовь требует жертв

by Menada_Vox



Series: Могло быть хуже [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Первый раз Юра лжёт об этом в день встречи в Барселоне.





	Любовь требует жертв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's not a lie, if you don't get caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890891) by [vivevoce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivevoce/pseuds/vivevoce). 



Первый раз Юра лжёт об этом в день встречи в Барселоне.

— Так что, не хочешь по кофейку? — спрашивает Отабек сразу после того, как они скрепили дружбу пафосным рукопожатием на фоне заката.

Кофе Юра ненавидит. Но даже с его нулевым опытом общения он понимает, что у него на самом деле только что спросили. А у Отабека симпатичные глаза, прикольно выбриты виски и затылок, и вообще он ему только что жизнь спас.

— Люблю кофе, — отвечает Юра, просто ради того, чтобы уголки губ напротив поползли вверх. Оно стоит вкуса гадкой горечи после.

***

Раньше, до Той Самой Ошибки, Юра и помыслить не мог, сколько продуктов со вкусом кофе вообще существует в мире. Зато сейчас оценил как никогда, ага.

А мозги у Отабека работают как нехуёвый такой медвежий капкан: он помнит абсолютно всё, что ему говорит Юра. И конечно, он присылает ему конфеты, и печенье, и даже сами зерна эспрессо в шоколадной глазури (Гоша их любит, так что Юра сплавляет их ему). Пока между ними расстояния, от кофейного удаётся отвертеться, но когда они вместе, Отабек заказывает на десерт тирамису или выбирает мороженое с капуччино, когда они на пробежке. Он даже как-то заказал ему в баре коктейль «Белый русский», выдав с железобетонной уверенностью: «Тебе должно понравиться». У Юры слов не хватило, чтобы описать свои чувства, пока он наблюдал, как бармен портил высококачественную водку, добавляя туда калуа. Ну оно хоть со сливками было.

У него так и не хватает духу на чистосердечное, так что он просто… да ни хуя не просто… терпит.

Юрина ложь зашла уже слишком далеко.

***

Простая ошибка превращается в Непростительный Проёб, когда они действительно начинают встречаться, и он гостит у Отабека на катке несколько недель. Каждое утро Отабек варит ему новую джезву. Каждое ёбаное утро, а он вообще не жаворонок, он просто делает это, потому что любит Юру. Жест такой милый, а вид у Отабека всегда такой заспанный и довольный… И Юра раз за разом берёт эту ёбаную кружку.

Любовь требует жертв, твердит про себя Юра, улыбается и старательно глотает. Он приучился ассоциировать пробуждение от запаха жареных зёрен с апокалипсисом. Когда он пожаловался по телефону Миле, она оборжала его, выдыхая коротко сквозь хохот: «Ты такой ебанашка, я тя лю!»

— Как мне сделать, чтоб он перестал? — шипит Юра.

— Э-э, милый, ты сам вырыл себе яму.

Однажды утром, когда у Отабека выпал выходной от тренировок, привалило небывалое вдохновение.

— Эй, Бека? — шепчет Юра. — Давай поспим подольше.

Отабек едва ли против. Реально, он просто растекается от облегчения и соглашается, не приходя в сознание. Юра скрупулезно вырубает все будильники, так что просыпаются они ближе к одиннадцати — и чего уж тут нафиг кофе варить.

По-бе-да, ухмыляется Юра, запирая дверь, и они идут через улицу перекусить. Он бодро размахивает на ходу их с Отабеком сплетенными руками, а его парень ни о чем не догадался. Так держать, молоток, Плисецкий, всё правильно решил.

Вот только Юра ступил, потому что ближайшая едальня — это кафе, и, разумеется, Отабек заказывает ему кофе и платит. Юре хочется заорать.

***

— Да ради всего самого!.. — орёт Яков, когда Юра возвращается, дёрганый и подавленный. Он даже — вот ужас-то! — приспособился. Его тянет на кофеин, когда он его не пьёт. Пиздец ирония. — Я положу этому конец!

— Не надо! — кричит Юра, но даже ему понятно, что сил на борьбу не осталось. Он сломлен.

— Плисецкий, я не знаю, что у тебя там — ты рост остановить пытаешься, или парень из тебя верёвки вьёт, но я тебе говорю — сам не скажешь, это сделаю я, так что разберись уже!

***

Юра не успевает составить план, потому что совершенно случайно палится.

— Можно мне? — просит Отабек, пока они ждут заказ в очередной кофейне. Юра отвлёкся, и потому без всякой задней мысли суёт ему свой стакан, пока готовят Отабеков.

Отабек отпивает и делает сложное лицо.

— Это чай.

— Ага, — кивает Юра — и застывает на месте. Не дрейфь, Плисецкий.

— Я думал, ты любишь кофе?

Отмазок завались, но Юре сейчас, как назло, ни одна на ум не приходит.

— Именно сегодня мне захотелось разнообразия?..

Отабек разворачивает стакан, а там сбоку маркером каракули баристы. «Юрий П. как обычно». Почему, ну почему Юра приходил сюда так часто?

— Ты мог просто мне сказать, знаешь ли, — замечает Отабек весело. Юра вспыхивает, пойманный на горячем. — И сколько ты бы ещё продолжал это всё?

— Заткнись, ты ради меня вставал ни свет ни заря. Я и так себя козлом чувствовал.

— И всё равно меня не остановил, — вслух размышляет Отабек доброжелательным тоном. — А ведь я ненавижу рано вставать. Понятно, — и умудряется даже чай отпить осуждающе.

— Вечно ты выкрутишь всё, гад такой… — Юра отбирает свой стакан, дуется, но облегчение на душе неимоверное.

— Я тебя люблю, — подмигивает Отабек.


End file.
